Payung merah
by Nona295
Summary: Kejadian yang hanya terjadi dalam mimpi bagi Hinata, siapa sangka dapat menjadi kenyataan karna hujan dan sebuah payung berwarna merah.


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : ooc, typo dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Berulang kali Hinata menghela nafas sambil menatap jendela, memperhatikan hujan yang semakin lebat. Seandainya saja teman-temannya mau untuk skedar menghapus papan tulis atau membuang sampah sebelum izin pulang duluan dengan berbagai alasan dan meninggalkannya piket sendirian pasti dia tidak perlu terjebak dikelas seorang diri seperti ini.

Tepat ketika tugas piketnya selesai hujan turun. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus lupa membawa payung, padahal di musim hujan seperti ini payung adalah benda wajib yang selalu Hinata bawa. Sebenarnya ada satu payung berwarna merah yang tertinggal di kelas, Hinata bisa saja memakai payung itu, tapi bukannya memakai barang orang lain tanpa izin itu sama saja dengan mencuri, walaupun Hinata pasti mengembalikannya lagi besok pagi tapi tetap sajakan itu tidak sopan. Bagaimana jika pemiliknya kembali lagi dan mencari payungnya. Sekarang yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya duduk manis sambil menatap keluar jendela menunggu hujan reda.

Sreeekk...

Namikaze Naruto pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru safir, salah satu pangeran di sekolah yang menjadi incaran banyak gadis termasuk Hinata membuka pintu kelas Hinata membuat gadis berambut panjang itu tersentak kaget dan reflek mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kearah si pemuda. Untuk beberapa saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, sebelum Naruto akhirnya membuka suara.

"Go..gomen a..aku fikir kelas ini sudah kosong" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"I..iya ti..tidak apa-apa" Hinata menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai merambati pipinya. Lama Naruto terdiam di pintu masuk kelas membuat Hinata yang merasa canggung mengambil tasnya dari atas meja dan memakainya bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas, mungkin lebih baik dia menunggu hujan berhenti di luar saja.

"E..eto sebenarnya aku mencari payung Karin, katanya tertinggal disini" melihat Hinata yang akan pergi Naruto kembali membuka suaranya. Rasanya aneh saat kau membuka pintu kelas orang lain dengan tiba-tiba membuat penghuni kelasnya terkejut kemudian meminta maaf dan hanya berdiri diam dipintu seperti orang yang ketahuan mau menaruh surat cinta secara diam-diam.

"Ahh.. ja..jadi itu milik U..Uzumaki-san. Aku menaruhnya dibelakang".

Naruto berjalan ketempat Hinata menaruh payung Karin. "Benar ini payung Karin. Arigatou".

"Sa..sama-sama, kalau begitu aku duluan" sebelum Naruto menjawab Hinata langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Sepanjang koridor Hinata terus memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Hampir 2 tahun dia bersekolah disini baru kali ini dia bisa berbicara langsung dengan pemuda yang selama ini di sukainya, walaupun itu tanpa sengaja dan hanya sekedar menanyakan teman sekelasnya, tapi itu sudah membuat Hinata benar-benar senang.

"Haaaahh... sepertinya hari ini aku harus pulang dengan pakaian yang basah" Hinata menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dinginnya air hujan, amethystnya menatap langit yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda hujan akan segera reda.

"Kalau tidak mau basah kau bisa ikut denganku sampai stasiun"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di samping Hinata sambil memegang payung merah milik Karin yang tadi tertinggal.

Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap pemuda pirang di sebalahnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka namun karna gugup tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar.

"Ayo..!!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata Naruto langsung membuka payungnya dan merangkul bahu gadis itu. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menurut mengikuti Naruto. Saat ini yang ada difikirannya hanya satu yaitu semua ini pasti hanya mimpi. Hinata baru sadar bahwa ini adalah kenyataan setelah masuk ke dalam kereta dan menemukan Naruto berdiri didepannya.

"Eh.. ini ?" Hinata menengok kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan kalau dia naik kereta yang benar, sebab Naruto tidak menanyakan dia mau naik kereta menuju kemana.

"Kenapa, apa ada yang ketinggalan ?"

"Tidak ada" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunduk, Hinata ingin bertannya pada Naruto tapi dia malu, bagaimana jika sebenarnya Naruto sudah menanyakan kereta mana yang akan dia naiki tapi dia tidak sadar.

"Aku sering melihatmu naik kereta ini, jadi aku tidak menanyakan alamatmu terlebih dahulu" seolah tau apa yang ada di fikiran Hinata Naruto menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan gadis itu.

Jawaban Naruto itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Hinata. Mereka memang sering naik kereta yang sama tapi Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto melihatnya, terlebih lagi mengingatnya. Gadis bermata amethyst itu tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Kalau tidak salah bukannya hari ini Karin piket ?"

"Di..dia izin pulang lebih dulu, katanya perutnya sakit sekali"

"Dan kau percaya ?"

"Wajah Karin-san benar-benar terlihat kesakitan" Hinata ingat ketika Karin dengan wajah kesakitan mengatakan padanya bahwa perutnya sakit dan izin pulang lebih dulu, Hinata yang tidak tega tanpa fikir panjang mengiyakannya saja, setelah itu kedua temannya yang lain juga izin padanya dengan alasan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Karin.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Karin pasti sering kabur dari jadwal piketnya kan"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya lemah, entah kenapa mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Karin membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Sepertinya Naruto sangat mengenal Karin.

"Lain kali jangan biarkan Karin lari dari tugasnya apapun alasannya, aku yakin tadi dia juga hanya pura-pura. Kau tau dia itu paling benci jika disuruh bersih-bersih". Naruto tertawa kecil membuat hati Hinata sedikit tercubit membayangkan hubungan antara Naruto dan Karin.

"Sepertinya Namikaze-san sangat dekat dengan Uzumaki-san yah" suara Hinata cukup pelan saat mengatakannya namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku dan Karin itu sepupu, ibuku adalah adik ayah Karin"

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Karin dan Naruto itu saudara sepupu. Mereka memang sering terlihat bersama dan sangat akrab bahkan Hinata pernah mendengar kalau sebenarnya mereka itu sepasang kekasih.

"Di sekolah tidak ada yang tau kalau kami bersaudara kecuali teman dekatku, Karin tidak ingin siswa di sekolah tau, jadi rahasiakan ini yah" Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata membuat gadis itu merona malu karna sempat salah sangka pada pemuda yang bahkan baru pertama kali ini mengajaknya bicara.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, dia ingin malihat wajah tersenyum Naruto lebih lama apalagi sekarang pemuda itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat berat untuk sekedar melirik pemuda pirang bermata biru itu. Suara pemberitahuan stasiun selanjutnya, tempat dimana Hinata akan berpisah dengan Naruto membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit kecewa dia masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kau turun disini kan ?"

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ini..!" Naruto memberikan payung merah yang dia pegang pada Hinata, Hinata yang bingung memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya kenapa payung ini malah di berikan padanya.

"Rumahku dekat dengan stasiun, jadi aku bisa berlari atau meminta adikku untuk menjemput".

"Ti..tidak perlu, itu pasti merepotkan aku bisa menunggu di depan stasiun sampai hujannya reda" Hinata mengembalikan lagi payung merah itu pada Naruto dia tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda itu.

"Itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali, lagipula bagaimana jika hujannya tidak berhenti sampai malam ?" Naruto tetap keukeuh memberikan payung itu pada Hinata.

"Ta-"

"Tidak baik menolak kebaikan seseorang.. lihat kau sudah sampai, cepat turun sebelum pintunya tertutup lagi, kecuali.." Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya "kau mau ikut kerumahku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Sudah dapat dipastikan bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat ini, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Gadis itu segera turun dari kereta.

"Hyuuga-san..!!" sebelum pintu kereta tertutup Naruto memanggil Hinata, gadis itu monoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dari dalam kereta.

"Hati-hati..!" setelah mengatakan itu pemuda pirang itu menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kereta tertutup.

Hinata berdiri mematung memandang kereta yang terus berjalan menjauh. Payung merah di tangan kirinya dia genggam dengan erat, gadis itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas Naruto tadi memanggil namanya lalu berkata "hati-hati" padanya. Hinata tidak menyangka siswa terkenal seperti Naruto mengetahui namanya, meskipun itu hanya marganya saja.

Setelah kereta yang di naikinya tadi menghilang baru gadis itu beranjak pergi, dia berjalan dengan linglung menerobos derasnya hujan yang masih mengguyur. Payung di tangan kirinya terus dia genggam tanpa berniat untuk membukanya, mungkin orang yang melihatnya berfikir Hinata sedang patah hati sampai-sampai dia memilih kedinginan di bawah guyuran hujan dari pada memakai payungnya yang hanya dia genggam.

Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi justru sebaliknya, dia hanya terlalu terkejut hingga lupa akan segala hal, bahkan dinginnya hujanpun tidak terasa di kulit pucatnya, yang Hinata tau dia harus segera sampai apartemennya dan mencari tahu apa ini benar-benar nyata.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Hinata langsung masuk. Bukannya langsung mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dia malah bersandar pada pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terus berdebar kencang sejak pertama kali Naruto berbicara dengannya dikelas tadi.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Haachuuu..!!!

Bersin mampu memgembalikan kesadaran Hinata, gadis itu mulai merasa menggigil, di lihatnya payung yang dia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Astaga aku sudah kehilangan akal" ucapnya, menyadari dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup sementara payung merah itu tertutup rapih.

Kejadian hari ini terasa seperti mimpi bagi Hinata, dia sering membayangkan bisa mengobrol dengan Naruto tapi tidak pernah berani mengharapkan untuk menjadi kenyataan, pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah menunjukan sedikitpun jika dia tertarik pada Hinata atau gadis lain, satu-satunya yang bisa sangat dekat dengan Naruto hanya Karin yang ternyata adalah sepupu pemuda itu. Hinata sangat malu karna sempat cemburu pada kedrkatan mereka, padahal dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Karin yang sedang mengganti sepatunya di loker, tangannya memegang payung merah milik Karin. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa berat mengembalikan payung ini pada pemiliknya, bukan karna Hinata senang mengumpulkan barang orang lain, Hinata hanya merasa sayang mengembalikan payung yang membuatnya bisa mengobrol dengan pemuda yang selama ini disukainya.

Awalnya gadis itu ingin menukar payung Karin dengan miliknya yang sama persis, tapi itu tidak mungkin karna di payung Karin ada sebuah tanda tangan yang entah milik siapa dan maksudnya apa, ingin membelinya dari Karin itu pasti akan sangat anehkan. Pada akhirnya Hinata melangkah pelan mendekati gadis berambut merah pemilik payung berharga yang di pegang Hinata.

"U..Uzumaki-san !!" suara lembut Hinata cukup membuat gadis berambut merah itu terkejut dan ketakutan, sampai-sampai sepatu yang akan dia taruh di loker sepatunya terjatuh.

"K..kau membuatku takut Hyuuga, lagipula kau ini dari mana datangnya sih, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku" Karin sedikit berteriak marah, untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua. Karin yakin siapapun pasti akan ketakutan ketika ada seseorang bicara dibelakangmu sementara dia tidak merasa ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya atau mendekatinya.

"go..gomen a..aku hanya ingin mengembalikan payung ini" Hinata memberikan payung merah yang kemarin Naruto pinjamkan padanya agar dia tidak perlu menunggu lama di stasiun atau hujan-hujanan sampai apartemennya, walaupun pada akhirnya payung itu benar-benar tak terpakai oleh Hinata.

"Kemarin Namikaze-san meminjamkannya padaku" Hinata menunduk malu, kedua pipinya kembali merona mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Wah.. sepertinya kemarin kau bersenang-senang yah" Karin tersenyum menggoda gadis bermata amethyst di depannya. Karin tidak pernah bicara selain hal penting dengan Hinata, tapi dia tau gadis ini diam-diam sering memperhatikan Naruto.

"Eh.. ti..tidak a..aku e..etto.. arigatou untuk payungnya kemarin" Hinata benar-benar gugup, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, karna pada kenyataannya kemarin itu lebih dari bersenang-senang bagi Hinata, jadi gadis itu hanya bisa membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih membuat gadis berambut merah didepannya tertawa lepas.

"Dari pada berterima kasih ku rasa lebih cocok kau meminta maaf" Karin mengatakannya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata menuju kelas.

"eh ?" Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Karin mengikutinya dari belakang. Apa Karin tidak suka payungnya dia pakai.

"Kemarin Naruto menelponku dan mengoceh panjang lebar karna aku bolos piket dan meninggalkanmu piket sendirian, itu benar-benar menyebalkan rasanya aku ingin menjahit mulutnya" Karin tau Hinata pasti mengikutinya dari belakang, gadis berambut indigo itu sangat sensitif dengan kata maaf.

"Go..gomen !" benar kan Hinata mudah sekali merasa bersalah, padahal itu bukan kesalahan gadis itu sama sekali.

...

Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk di jadikan tempat istirahat bagi Hinata, setelah selesai menghabiskan bekalnya Hinata pasti langsung ke perpustakaan. Di tempat ini Hinata bisa membaca banyak buku dan menambah pengetahuannya, selain itu disini juga sepi sangat cocok bagi Hinata yang senang dengan ketenangan.

Sejak Hinata masuk kesekolah ini dia tidak pernah memiliki teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya seolah menjaga jarak dengannya, mungkin karna Hinata adalah murid beasiswa disekolah ini.

Jari-jari mungilnya menelusuri buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak-rak besar perpustakaan, meskipun hanya perpustakaan sekolah tapi buku-buku disini cukup lengkap ada banyak sekali buku yang bisa Hinata baca, bahkan Hinata yakin meskipun setiap hari selama 3 tahun dia membaca buku di perpustakaan ini Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa membaca seluruh buku yang ada disini.

Tanpa sengaja amethystnya menangkap bayangan kuning yang melewati rak buku tempatnya berdiri, karna penasaran Hinata berjalan kearah bayangan tadi berjalan. Hinata melihatnya, pemuda bermata safir yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh kemarin. Dia sedang berdiri didepan rak buku sejarah jepang menatap buku-buku itu dengan serius.

Hinata ingin menyapa Naruto dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin mengingat dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali, tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang itu, dia takut mengganggunya.

"Ah.. Hyuuga-san !!"

Hinata yang tadinya mau berbalik pergi jadi tidak jadi, Naruto lebih dulu menyadarinya dan menghampirinya.

"Na..namikaze-san a..arigatou ma..maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya" Hinata benar-benar gugup dan sedikit panik saat Naruto berjalan kearahnya, dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar jadi dia mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin dia sampaikan pada Naruto.

"Eh.. ???" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis didepannya yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf dengan wajah merah.

"Pa..payung ke..kemarin" Hinata bermaksud untuk menjelaskan tapi karna gugup hanya dua kata itu yang dapat dia ucapkan sebagai petunjuk, pasti sekarang Naruto berfikir dia sangat aneh.

"A..a..ahh !!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, rona yang terlihat di pipi Hinata kini terlihat juga dipipi Naruto.

"Na..Namikaze-san sedang mencari buku sejarah ?" Hinata mencoba untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang dia buat ini.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian matanya kembali memandang buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Hampir semua nilai ku turun setelah pertandingan basket bulan kemarin" Naruto adalah salah satu pemain basket terbaik di sekolah ini, dia berhasil membawa timnya menjadi juara bulan kemarin. Tapi karna sibuk latihan nilai-nilainya malah turun.

"Kaa-san sangat marah dan mengancam aku harus keluar dari tim basket jika nilaiku masih jelek". Hinata tau Naruto sangat mencintai permainan basket pemuda itu selalu terlihat bahagia ketika bermain basket meskipun tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Jadi aku harus memanfaatkan waktu luangku untuk belajar, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mudah karna tidak ada satupun yang aku baca disini bisa ku mengerti" Naruto terlihat sedikit putus asa, itu membuat Hinata sedih, gadis itu belum pernah melihat Naruto menunjukan ekspresj seperti ini.

"A..aku akan membantu Na..Namikaze-san" reflek Hinata memegang bahu Naruto.

"Hontou ?" dengan mata berbinar Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di bahunya. Hinata mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat anggukan Hinata.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di perpustakan, Naruto terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan penjelasan Hinata.

"Wah.. sepertinya ini menjadi lebih mudah ketika kau yang mengajarinya !!" Naruto sangat senang ketika dia berhasil mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hinata dengan benar.

"Besok kau harus mengajariku lagi yah" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar, Hinata tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Naruto membuat pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kemarin kau mengajari Naruto" jika kemarin Hinata yang mengagetkan Karin, sekarang justru sebaliknya Karin yang mengagetkan Hinta di tempat yang sama. Hinata yang terkejut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kuharap si bodoh itu tidak menyusahkanmu yah"

"Namikaze-san sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, dia juga mudah mengerti semua yang aku jelaskan" entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak suka ketika Karin menjelek-jelekkan Naruto, meskipun dia tau Karin pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"hahahahaha... selamat kalau begitu" Karin malah tertawa lepas begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu bingung.

"Kau tau Hyuuga.. kau orang pertama dari sekian banyaknya guru yang pernah mengajari si bodoh itu yang memujinya seperti itu" Karin membalikan badannya menuju kelas dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Sudah banyak guru les terbaik yang di minta untuk mengajarinya, tapi kau tau apa yang terjadi seminggu kemudian ?" Karin berhenti berjalan membuat Hinata yang mengikuti dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti, dengan senyum misterius dia menghadap Hinata.

"Mereka semua menyerah akan kebodohan Naruto yang sepertinya tidak bisa tertolong" wajah Karin di buat seperti bersedih, tapi Hinata malah memberengut sebal mendengar Karin terus mengatai Naruto bodoh.

"Tapi kau jngan khawatir..!!" tangan Karin menepuk pelan pipi Hinata tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu yang masih memberengut sebal. "Karna sekarang malaikat penolongnya sudah datang !!" tangan Karin yang menepuk pipi Hinata pindah kedagu sang gadis ketika menyebut "malaikat penolong", kemudian gadis berambut merah itu kembali berjalan sambil tertawa menuju kelas, meninggalkan Hinata yang pipinya mulai memerah.

"Uzumaki-san..!!" Hinata sedikit berlari mengejar Karin yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka.

"Karin.." Karin membalikan kembali badannya menatap Hinata, "mulai sekarang panggil aku Karin saja, mengerti !!" setelah melihat anggukan Hinata Karin kembali berjalan.

"Kalau begitu Ka..Karin-san juga bisa memanggil ku Hinata"

"Baiklah Hinata-chan"

"Eh !!"

"Kenapa ?, kau bilang aku bisa memanggilmu Hinata kan jadi tidak salah kan jika aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan"

"Emmm..!!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat senang ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu, sepertinya sekarang kebaikan mulai menghampirinya disekolah ini.

Masuk kedalam kelas Hinata langsung duduk di kursinya, rasanya dia ingin segera istirahat padahal pelajaran pertama saja belum dimulai, Hinata sangat ingin segera mengajari Naruto lagi, lebih penting dari itu Hinata ingin segera melihat senyuman pemuda pirang itu dari dekat lagi.

...

Bel istirahat menjadi musik indah pengantar Hinata untuk bertemu dengan pangerannya di perpustakaan, tanpa membuang-buang waktu Hinata segera merapihkan buku-bukunya dan bergegas ke perpustakaan, tapi dipintu kelas Karin mencegatnya.

...

Diperpustakaan Naruto sudah duduk tenang menunggu Hinata sambil membaca buku yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali. Kemarin Hinata menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku ini, katanya buku ini sangat bagus, banyak materi-materi penting didalamnya, tapi baru membaca beberapa halaman saja kepalanya sudah pusing.

"Na..Namikaze-san !!" suara lembut Hinata terdengar oleh Naruto, dengan senyum lebar dia menutup buku yang membuatnya pusing dan menatap Hinata, tapi ketika melihat Hinata matanya langsung melebar terkejut, Hinata tidak datang sendirian.

"Kenapa kau mengajak setan merah itu ?" jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada wajah Karin orang yang dia sebut setan merah.

"Hei.. jangan lupakan ibumu juga berambut merah Naruto dan dia lebih menyeramkan dari pada aku" Karin mengingatkan tentang sosok ibu Naruto yang juga bibinya, Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Naruto memang mengakui ibunya jauh lebih kejam dari pada Karin ketika marah, tapi mana berani dia menyebut wanita yang melahirkannya itu setan merah.

"Go..gomen Na..Namikaze-san Ka..Karin-san ingin ikut" didepan kelas tadi Karin memaksa Hinata untuk ikut keperpustakaan, katanya dia ingin melihat perkembangan Naruto dalam belajar, padahal Hinata baru mengajarinya sekali. Hinata sudah pasti tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Hinata-chan mengatasi kebodohan mu itu" Karin tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto

"Hianta-chan ?" dari pada kesal karna dikatai bodoh Naruto lebih tertarik dengan panggilan Karin pada Hinata.

"Kau pasti terkejutkan, Hinata-chan memperbolehkan ku memanggil nama kecilnya, kau tau sekarang kami berteman" Karin merangkul pundak Hinata, Hinata tentu saja terkejut padahal yang pertama meminta untuk memanggil nama kecilnya itu adalah Karin.

"Heehh.. berarti aku juga boleh kan memanggilmu dengan nama kecil saja, kita juga kan sudah menjadi teman" Naruto benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang iri karna temannya memiliki mainan baru. Hinata mengangguk kaku, jantungnya berdetak sangak cepat hanya karna Naruto menganggapnya teman.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Naruto yah" kata-kata Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Jadi kapan akan dimulai belajarnya ?" Karin mulai bosan dengan tingkah Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyangka Hinata mampu menjelaskan materi yang menurutnya sangat rumit dengan mudah sampai dia mengerti, pantas saja dia mendapat beasiswa fikirnya. Sepertinya Hinata cocok menjadi guru bagi murid-murid seperti dia yang susah menangkap pelajaran.

Sementara Hinata serius mengajari Naruto, Karin yang duduk tepat dihadapan mereka malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sesekali dia tersenyum kecil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hei..!!" Karin memanggil Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang belajar, mereka menoleh bersamaan.

"Dapat..!" tampak gambar Hinata dan Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan menatap kearah kamera, dihadapan mereka ada beberapa buku yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin..?!, cepat berikan padaku" Naruto yang baru sadar Karin memotretnya segera berdiri dan berusaha mengambil ponsel Karin, sementara Hinata yang belum menyadari Karin memotretnya hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah akan aku berikan, tunggu sebentar yah"

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Naruto yang ada diatas meja berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Naruto segera mengambilnya dan membukanya, ketika terbuka dia dapat melihat beberapa fotonya dan Hinata yang sedang belajar tadi, ternyata sejak tadi Karin memotretnya. Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip tapi jaraknya yang begitu dekat membuatnya tanpa sengaja dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di ponsel Naruto itu, seketika wajahnya berubah jadi merah.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku. jaa.. !! " Karin memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku roknya kemudian pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kedua orang yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

 **TBC**


End file.
